batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 2) Issue 3
Synopsis "Catch Me If You Can" On a train, Batman faces an apparently drugged Joker, whose strength is far greater than his own. The drug was provided by the White Rabbit, a woman who provided a similar drug to Two-Face - and landed him in the hospital. Batman warns that the drug is dangerous, but his attacker is dismissive until it begins to have an effect on him. Suddenly, the appearance of the Joker falls away to reveal Clayface. Batman struggles with his quarry until the drug's negative side-effects take hold, and the massive blob collapses on top of him. With Batman pinned, White Rabbit taunts him. She comments that she'd like to kick his tires, and see what's under the hood. She prepares to inject Batman with the same substance, but when she hears the supersonic sound of The Flash coming for her, she makes her escape, daring Batman to chase her. Moments later, Flash crashes through the wall of the train, apologizing for being late. Unfortunately, he didn't see the girl as she escaped. The police arrive on the scene to find the train empty of both Batman and his adversaries. As it turns out, the thugs that Batman encountered earlier were Clayface's. The Joker was not likely ever involved. Lieutenant J. Forbes isn't pleased with these reports, as he has plans to bring down the Batman. He hopes to find out who leaked the crime to the vigilante. As Forbes approaches his car, he is narrowly missed by the bound up body of Clayface crashing down onto the top of the vehicle. Batman approaches him from behind and warns that they should not be enemies. He threatens that if Forbes gets in his way at all, he will bring untold pain down on him. Later, Bruce Wayne keeps his date with Jaina Hudson at a restaurant. They are flirtatious, and Bruce is pleased that she contacted him after they met at one of her father's functions. Jaina seems to be fishing for an emotional response from Bruce, and he calls her on it. She admits that she merely wanted to "kick the tires." Hearing this, Bruce comments that she reminds him of someone. Jaina plays it off, coyly, and Bruce's suspicion that she might be the White Rabbit is assuaged when Alfred notifies him that the Rabbit was spotted moments ago in another part of the city. In the Batcave, Batman examines the compounds in the drug he recovered. It is based, in part, on the Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, bit it behaves differently. Instead of making one fearful, it makes one fearless. The body can't handle the influx of adrenaline, though. The secondary compound in the toxin seems to be derived from a very rare cactus - so rare that only Poison Ivy could have access. Batman and The Flash head to Ivy's lab, where Batman senses traces of the toxin in the air, implicating Ivy's involvement. Suddenly, Flash pricks his thumb on a thorn. Batman warns quickly warns Barry that in order to avoid being poisoned, he will have to run so fast that his body will never have a chance to metabolize the toxin. Barry apologizes as he runs off, and Batman makes his way into the lab. Inside, however, there is no trace of Ivy, and the place is in a state of disrepair. Appearances "Catch Me If You Can" Individuals *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Alfred Pennyworth *Birds of Prey **Poison Ivy *Clayface *Jaina Hudson *White Rabbit *Jack Forbes Locations *Gotham City **Batcave **Gotham City Police Department Items *Batsuit *Batcomputer Vehicles *Batmobile Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20679 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_The_Dark_Knight_Vol_2_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-the-dark-knight-catch-me-if-you-can/37-303324/ Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 2) Issue 03